


Talk French to Me

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 - 2 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, F/M, Smut, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'accent kink' square of my supernatural kink bingo 2





	Talk French to Me

Accents were unique. You love different accents – English, Italian, Scottish. You never thought the French accent would turn you on though, not until you came into contact with the blonde haired angel who captured your attention. By the looks of it, you seemed to capture his attention. He was talking to Dean and Castiel, across the motel parking lot, while you and Sam were conversing about…god knows what. Every time you looked up, blue eyes pierced your own.   
“Hey Sam” You say, cutting into the middle of his sentence.   
“Who’s that?” You asked, nodding towards the blonde guy.

“Balthazar, he’s one of the angels” Sam says, fully aware that you’re enamoured by the angel.   
“Bonjour, mon chere” A voice startles you from behind. Spinning on the spot, you’re met by the angel, Balthazar.   
“Hey” You respond, knowing no French whatsoever. He smiles to you, a smile that warms your heart and makes it leap simultaneously.   
“Would you like to go for a drink?” He asks, his eyes meeting your own for a brief moment. Pondering for a moment, you agree and nod.   
“That would be great” You smile. Balthazar links your arms at the elbows while walking down the street, away from the motel.

The night passes smoothly, Balthazar drinking wine while you’re drinking beers. The conversation is flowing smoothly, and you can tell this night is going to end well for both of you, more so when Balthazar sees just how much of an effect he’s having on you when he begins speaking French. He smirks and utilises this to his advantage, teasing you more and more.   
“I think we should get out of here” You murmur. He smirks and nods, drinking the remainder of his wine in one mouthful. You drink your beer equally as quick. Balthazar drops $50 onto the table, before taking your hand in his own and leading you out of the bar. He takes you down one of the back alleys and snaps his fingers, the surroundings changing to a motel room. You bite your lip and trail your eyes over his toned chest.   
“Like the view, mon chere?” He asks. You shift and smirk.   
“Not just the view” You murmur, tugging your t-shirt from your body and tossing it aside.

Before the fabric has even hit the floor, Balthazar is kissing you deeply. You gasp and moan, resting one hand on the back of his neck while the other tugs his hips close, by his belt. Balthazar groans and pushes you back against the bed, kneeling over you. Balthazar mouths along your neck, leaving nips and bites that would be hard to hide. You writhed and moaned, head falling back against the pillow. Balthazar smirked as he mouthed down your chest, deft hands removing your bra with ease. He tossed it across the room, barely hitting the floor before his mouth was back on your chest, nipping and biting for several minutes until his tongue drew circles around the tightened bud on the left side. Your hands fell to his scruffy blonde hair, tugging it in the hopes that _something_ would happen, and something did happen. Balthazar’s hand fell to your thigh, somehow he was able to unbuckle your belt, unbutton your jeans and ease them down your thighs without looking. Now naked, Balthazar teased your folds with his fingers, rolling his hips against the duvet.   
“Fuck” He cursed, voice thick with lust that clouded the French accent.   
“Do it” You growled. Balthazar nodded and snapped his fingers. Now naked, he reached between your bodies and lined himself up.   
“You ready?” He asked, biting his lip. _God that’s hot. _

“Yeah” You breathe. Balthazar slowly rolls into you, his head falling back.   
“Fuck” He groaned, before beginning to increase the pace at which his hips were moving. You gasped and moaned, gripping at his shoulders as he increased the pace. Balthazar smirked to you, gripping your hips. You lost yourself in the pleasure, head falling back. You were so lost, you didn’t realise that Balthazar was talking to you, _French. _That’s all you needed, coming with a loud moan. Balthazar grinned, pounding into you a few more times before he came, biting your neck as he came. Balthazar smirks to you, before shifting to pulling out.  
“Nice to know someone likes my accent. Them dumb brother’s hate it” Balthazar stated. 


End file.
